Star Light
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: Apakah takdir itu memang mutlak? Apakah takdirlah yang menentukan semua hal? Apakah kita tidak bisa bersama... ne, Kyouya? -Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1 : Cloud and Sky

STAR LIGHT

.

Sore itu, ketika mentari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat, dan burung-burung berkicauan. Di sebuah RSU kota Namimori—tepatnya di sebuah ruangan ICU—hening mencekam antara seorang pemuda dan dokter bertampang kusut yang baru saja memeriksanya

"Maaf, saya sangat menyesal untuk mengatakan ini, namun.." suara berat sang dokter memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tampak jelas bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang—atau akan—terjadi.

"Namun apa?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx itu. Ia tidak takut sama sekali, walau ia tahu bahwa ia akan mendengarkan berita buruk—atau yang terburuk tentang kondisinya.

"Waktu mu.. Waktumu tidak lama, bertahan selama 14 tahun saja sudah merupakan sebuah mukzijat." Ujar sang dokter menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa bersalah tidak menyadari keadaan pemuda itu sejak awal, menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi..  
"oh." Seakan hal itu tidak berdampak apa-apa baginya, si pemuda hanya menjawab sekenanya dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang bahaya atau apalah.

"Tapi, selama kau memakan obat, mungkin nyawamu bisa diperpanjang." Jelas dokter itu berusaha memberikan harapan kepada si pemuda dan memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi resep obatnya.

"Hn, aku tak butuh itu. cepat atau lambat manusia pasti mati." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, pemuda itu pun berlalu.

I Present To You—

**Star Light**

Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Pairing: D18, G27, 8059

Disclaimer: nangis darah pun ga bakalan jadi milikku, selamanya tetap Amano Akira-sensei ( ;3;)

WARNING! Typo mungkin bertebaran :v, fic gaje, author newbie, harap maklum ( ;A;) rada OOC mungkin ._.)

Enjoy!

.

"we, like the Flowers and the Trees, are pitiful

How do I live without you?

.

.

Langit sedang cerah, di sore hari itu terdengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang yang tergesa-gesa dan berat. BRAK! Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, disertai dengan suara riangnya yang memanggil kekasihnya; "Kyouya!"

"hnn.." sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menyahut singkat, memberikan death-glare singkat kepada Dino yang telah mengganggu ketenangan di dalam ruangannya, tonfanya terangkat siap menggigit pemuda itu sampai mati. "UWA! Tahan dulu Kyouya!" kata Dino panic sambil mengeluarkan cambuknya mencoba menahan serangan dari Kyouya. "Mau apa kau, haneuma? Mengusikku disaat aku tidur siang.. terima akibatnya!" tampaknya Kyouya tak peduli dan terus menerus menyerang Dino sampai akhirnya tonfanya tertahan oleh cambuk Dino. "Cih.." Kyouya mendecak pelan tanda tak senang. Dino sendiri lega karena ia tidak ceroboh seperti biasanya—atau dia sudah babak belur saat ini. "Haneuma—" "Kyouya! Ayo kita keluar!" ajak Dino sebelum Kyouya sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sejenak Kyouya terdiam. "Ada apa—" tangan Dino meraih selembar kertas yang ada diatas meja Kyouya, yang langsung direbut oleh Kyouya. "—Apa itu?" tanya Dino penasaran. "Bukan apa-apa. Jadi? Mau kemana?" tanya Kyouya berusaha mengubah topic. Walau sedikit bingung, tetapi Dino tidak menghiraukannya. Paling hanya kertas kerjaan, begitu pikir Dino. "Kau tau hari ini hari apa?" tanya Dino. "Aku tak peduli ini hari apa." Jawab Kyouya sekenanya, yang disambut dengan sweatdrop Dino. Khas Kyouya, memang.

"Ayolah, hari ini hari festival Tanabata! Mari kita keluar! Kata Romario, bila sepasang kekasih menyaksikan Tanabata bersama-sama, mereka tidak akan terpisahkan, karena hikaboshi dan orihime akan senantiasa melindungi mereka.." jelas Dino panjang lebar. "tidak terpisahkan…" Kyouya bergumam tidak jelas. "Kyouya?" Dino merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyouya, ia pun merasa bersalah mengajak Kyouya. "K-kalau kau merasa tidak enak, maka—" Sebelum Dino sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya terpotong oleh Kyouya, "—Tidak, ayo kita pergi." Tak disangka, Karnivore yang biasanya benci keramaian itu menerima ajakan Dino. Menarik Dino keluar dari ruangannya dan membuang kertas tadi, yang berisi berbagai resep dokter.

"aku ingin melewati waktu sebanyak mungkin denganmu…"

-oOo—

Dan disinilah dirinya, Hibari Kyouya, ditengah keramaian pengunjung festival. Tak disangka, bahwa ia dapat tersesat—atau malah Dino menyesatkan dirinya sendiri. Menarik nafas panjang, Kyouya mengeluarkan deathglare sepanjang jalan agar ia dapat berjalan dan mencari Dino dengan tenang, yang malah membuat banyak pengunjung ketakutan. "Baka.." pikir Kyouya. Ia menyesal menerima ajakan Dino walau mengetahui bahwa Romario atau orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga itu tidak ada. Dia harusnya tahu, Dino sangat ceroboh. Ya, harusnya dia mengantisipasi ini. Kyouya menelusuri sekeliling tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukan Dino.

"Khh—" ia tersentak, memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. "—tidak, jangan sekarang.." keadaan Kyouya menjadi buruk, sangat. Ia sekarang bermandian keringat dingin hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak dapat bernafas dengan baik, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Inikah akhirnya? …..

"Kyouya!" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Yang bersangkutan kembali sadar, bahwa ia—kekasihnya Dino tidak boleh mengetahui tentang penyakitnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh tahu. Kyouya berusaha terlihat normal, walau keringat masih mengucur dengan derasnya, membasahi kimononya. Setelah merasa cukup normal, Kyouya pun berbalik dan menemukan Dino telah berdiri disana, membawa banyak barang dan makanan. "Kyouya? Kau tidak apa?" sial.. Dino sudah menyadarinya—mungkin. "Aku tak apa-apa bodoh.." ujar Kyouya berusaha rileks. "Tapi kau berkeri—BRUK! Sebuah hantaman tonfa mendarat di perut Dino. "Aduh.." Dino merintih pelan dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang 'dicium' itu. "kau meninggalkanku disini, ditengah-tengah keramaian ini.." nada Kyouya rendah dan dingin. "M-maaf! Aku mencari sebuah tempat dimana kita bisa menyaksikannya tanpa keramaian, dan juga romantic.." tanpa basa-basi Dino menarik tangan Kyouya, mengajaknya ke tempat yang disebutkannya itu.

"berikan aku waktu, sedikit lagi saja.."

-oOo-

"Ne, Kyouya.. Kau suka bunga apa?" tanya Dino berusaha mencari topik untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?" Kyouya mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasanya Dino bertanya seperti itu.

"Yah, kau tahu.. aku hanya penasaran, tidak ada hal lain. Ayolah?"

"Tak ada yang special." Jawab Kyouya singkat

"Kalau begitu, yang berkesan saja."

"Dandelion."

"Kenapa?"

Kyouya menghela nafas. "Kau penasaran—atau sedang mengintrogasiku?" Kyouya jelas terusik dengan pertanyaan Dino yang bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan Dino hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Maaf, aku hanya penasaran. Dandelion itu kecil, dan dia juga tidak seindah bunga mawar atau lily. Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Dandelion mungkin kecil, tetapi dia kuat. Dan lagi setelah dia gugur, dia menerbangkan kelopaknya bersamaan dengan harapan baru dan angin.." Kyouya menerawang jauh

"Oh ya? Aku malah membenci Dandelion.." kata Dino setelah mendengar perkataan Kyouya. Kyouya pun hanya terdiam, tapi Dino tahu artinya.

"Dandelion itu, seperti katamu, dia menerbangkan kelopaknya bersamaan dengan harapan baru dan angin.. karena itu aku membencinya." Dino menggenggam tangan Kyouya sebelum melanjutkan, "Bayangan bila Dandelion itu adalah orang yang kusayangi. Aku tak ingin dia pergi, meninggalkanku. 'Harapan baru' itu seperti.. kau tahu, seperti mempunyai orang lain yang disayangi.. yah begitulah. Dan lagi Dandelion hanya mekar sebentar, kemudian ia layu. Aku tak ingin itu. aku ingin bersama-sama dengan orang yang kusayangi selama mungkin. Aku juga ingin dia bermanja-manja padaku, menumpahkan kegelisahannya. Aku ingin bisa diandalkan olehnya.. ia mungkin kuat, tetapi tetap saja.." Dino menatap Kyouya lekat-lekat, dan kemudian menghapus jarak antara mereka—mengecup bibir Kyouya lembut dan sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya.." ujar Dino.

".. Cavallone—" Dino mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Kyouya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"—bagaimana kalau kita hentikan bermanis-manis seperti ini saja?" DEG! Perkataan Kyouya benar-benar membuat Dino bingung sekarang.

-oOo-

Hibari's PoV

".. Cavallone—" Aku menelan ludah. Jujur saja aku tak ingin terdengar dingin seperti ini—walau biasanya aku dingin—tetapi, aku harus melakukannya. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kupandang sejenak wajah Dino, dan aku tahu benar bahwa ia kebingungan.

"—bagaimana kalau kita hentikan bermanis-manis seperti ini saja?" sukses. Kata itu sukses meluncur dari bibirku. Kuharap perkataanku cukup dingin dan menusuk.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Kyouya?" tanya Dino. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas bahwa badannya bergetar walau pelan.

_Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya.._ "Jelas, bukan? Aku muak bermanis-manis seperti ini, Cavallone."

"Tapi! K-kita tidak bermanis-manis!" Suaranya mulai bergetar dan meninggi. Maafkan aku, Dino..

_Tidak, aku tahu..tapi, aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang.. _"Oh ya, Cavallone? Apakah karena bodyguard lemah tidak ada disekelilingmu?"

"MEREKA BUKAN BODYGUARD LEMAH! MEREKA KELUARGAKU!" aku terkejut. Baru kali ini kulihat Dino semarah ini denganku. Keluarganya sangat berharga baginya, aku tahu itu. Tampaknya Dino pun sama terkejutnya. Mungkin ia tidak sadar telah membentakku. "M-maaf, a-aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Tolong, jangan menghina keluargaku."

"Bunga apa yang kau sukai, Dino?" tanya ku sebelum kulanjutkan perkataanku tadi.

"—Ha? Err… Iris." Jawab Dino yang bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang 'aneh' itu.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"um.. iris artinya 'pelangi' dan.." Dino terdiam sejenak.

"Dan..?"

"Aku rela melakukan apapun.. untuk orang yang kusayangi, dan itu kau, Kyouya.." ujar Dino lirih.

".. Dino.." aku menelan ludah—lagi—kali ini aku benar-benar tak tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku.. aku tidak ingin menyakitinya—menyakiti Dino. Tapi..

"Kau lah awanku.. Kyouya.." Ujar Dino lagi. "Kau lah pelangiku. Kau membuatku menyadari hal lain—lebih penting dari mafia. Kau membuat hidupku berwarna. Kau .. kau segalanya.."

_Kaulah segalanya untukku, Dino.. kau membuatku mengenal hal itu..—cinta. Tapi.. _"Maaf, Cavallone. Kau bukanlah langitku, aku tidak mencintaimu." Maaf, aku harus berbohong padamu, Dino..

"Bohong! Kau bohong kan, Kyouya? Ah.. april mop sudah lewat—atau kau mau memberikan aku kejutan? Ahaha. Itu tidak lucu, Kyouya.. Katakan! ITU BOHONG BUKAN?!" Dino menguncang-guncang pundak kecil Kyouya, tak menerima apa yang dikatakan Kyouya.

"…" alih-alih memberikan sebuah jawaban, aku tersenyum—tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya, dan terakhir kalinya.

"Maafkan aku, Dino." Kemudian aku pun berbalik, memunggungi Dino dan menjauhinya. Aku tak bisa menoleh—tidak, aku tidak boleh. Atau aku akan bimbang kembali. Tak terasa airmataku jatuh.

Apakah tadi cukup bagus? Ya.. kurasa cukup, itulah acting terbaikku selama ini.

-OoO-

Dino's PoV

""Bohong! Kau bohong kan, Kyouya? Ah.. april mop sudah lewat—atau kau mau memberikan aku kejutan? Ahaha. Itu tidak lucu, Kyouya.. Katakan! ITU BOHONG BUKAN?!" aku menguncang-guncang pundak kecil Kyouya, tak menerima apa yang dikatakan Kyouya. Walau yang kutahu, Kyouya tak pernah berbohong padaku selama ini. Aku tak dapat menerimanya! Bagaimana bisa? Aku mencintainya—sangat sangat mencintainya.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Kyouya. Ia masih diam, rambut ravennya menutupi wajahnya, membuatku susah menebak ekspresinya saat ini. Ketika aku hendak membuka mulutku, aku terkejut.

Dia, Hibari Kyouya tersenyum lebar. sangat sangat cantik. Matanya tanpa keraguan, membuatku tertegun. Dia serius. Matanya tidak menyiratkan keraguan, tidak ada sedikitpun ekspresi dingin di wajahnya—malah ia sangat hangat, dan itu sukses membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku tidak suka ini. Aku lebih menyukainya saat ia bersikap dingin—seperti sikap biasanya.

"Maafkan aku, Dino" katanya lalu berbalik memunggungiku dan menjauh. Sakit, aku tak mau melihatnya menjauh. Aku ingin memilikinya, selamanya. Ingin rasanya menariknya kedalam pelukanku—tapi itu mustahil, ya.. tidak mungkin, ia membenciku sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan adalah mengabulkannya, dan berhenti mengganggunya. Selamat tinggal cintaku, selamat tinggal awanku..

-To Be Continued—

Yosha~ Alicia is here! Gimana? Keren kah? Gaje? OOC?

Huwaa~ entah kenapa ingin buat angst lagi ,a dan kebut terus! Yeah~

Ini fic multichap pertama X3 dan mungkin kisah D18 akan diselingi dengan kisah pairing lainnya. Jadi mungkin chap 1 (yang ini) D18, chap 2 8018, chap 3 D18 (lagi), dan seterusnya ,

Apakah menyusahkan? Kalo iya biar disambung terus.. tapi mungkin apdetnya kelamaan *sigh* apalagi kendala waktu.. tapi yosha! Ganbarimas~~ w9

Nah, judul ceritanya diambil dari lagu ed Busou Renkin, Hoshi Akari (Star Light). Lagunya keren lho! Rada-rada galau gimana gitu *slap*. Tapi tenang, ini bukan song fic. Cuma "rada" song fic aja XD

Okay~ last, review pliss m(_ _)m author baru butuh review sebanyak mungkin agar bisa semakin berkembang desu ;A; flame juga boleh kok X3 review yaaa! Pliss, plisss? *maksa(?)


	2. Chapter 2 : Begin with a Good Bye

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, senpai?" tanya kouhai maniak baseball itu.

"Hn, terserahmu saja." Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi nada yang dingin dan singkat sebagai balasan dari 'senpai' nya itu. sedangkan si kouhai hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nada dinginnya itu. tapi tawa itu segera mereda—ah, lebih tepatnya terhenti karena sang senpai memberikan deathglare pekatnya kepada kouhai santai itu.

"Senpai, bila senpai menatapku seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin 'memakan' senpai.." ujar Yamamoto dengan nada bercanda, mengabaikan betapa mengerikannya deathglare yang diberikan Kyouya.

"…" sedangkan Kyouya hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yamamoto. Mengganggap kebisuan itu sebagai jawaban, Yamamoto menarik Kyouya lembut dan menyatukan bibir mereka—beradu untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Yamamoto melepasnya karena mereka butuh oksigen untuk bernafas—terlebih Kyouya. Dengan rakusnya Kyouya berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, mencoba mengisi paru-parunya. Deathglare singkat diberikan kepada Yamamoto.

"Apakah kau berniat membunuhku?" tanya Kyouya kesal. Terlebih karena Yamamoto menciumnya tanpa izin.

"Ma.. ma.. masa karnivor semudah itu terbunuh? Hanya karena ciuman singkat?" balas Yamamoto yang cengengesan. Well, bukannya dia tidak tahu tentang penyakit Kyouya. Ia tahu, karena itu ia sengaja menggoda Kyouya.

"Kau—" Kyouya yang tadi berniat protes, terhenti karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu, senpai." Yamamoto mengecup kening Kyouya singkat sebelum keluar dari ruang komite kedisiplinan dan pergi bersama Tsunayoshi Sawada dan kekasihnya—Gokudera Hayato.

"Dino.." gumam Kyouya setelah Yamamoto berlalu

.

* * *

.

**STAR LIGHT**

**Chapter 2: Begins with a Good Bye**

Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Pairing: D18, 8018, G27 , 8059

Disclaimer: nangis darah pun ga bakalan jadi milikku,KHR serta charactersnya selamanya tetap Amano Akira-sensei ( ;3;)

WARNING! Typo mungkin bertebaran :v, fic gaje, author newbie, harap maklum ( ;A;) rada OOC mungkin ._.)

Enjoy!

* * *

.

"_**There was a star riding through clouds one night, & I said to the star, "thank you"**_

_**For the moment I had with him,**_

_**For the memories with him.**_

_**For the love, betrayal, hurts, everything**_

Kyouya memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusik semua kenangan yang terus berputar dalam benaknya—seperti baru saja terjadi. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya dengan Dino, tahun-tahun yang sangat berharga. Semuanya, segalanya. Kyouya tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain berbohong kepada Dino? Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Dino sendirian ketika saatnya tiba—tetapi di saat yang sama, ia ingin terus bersama Dino. Entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi sangat egois. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mengkhianati Dino—dan dirinya sendiri—membohongi perasaannya, menjauhi Dino. Karena bagaimanapun cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan meninggalkan Dino untuk selamanya.

Tapi, tak semudah itu melupakan seseorang—begitu juga sebaliknya, tak semudah itu mencintai seseorang. Kyouya menghela nafas panjang. Bahkan saat ini bernafas pun membebani dirinya, setiap nafas yang ditarik maupun dihembuskannya terasa sangat berat. Kyouya menyentuh bibirnya, mengingat kembali bagaimana Yamamoto menciumnya. Terasa sangat berbeda. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat itu—tidak merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakannya ketika berciuman dengan Dino. Rasanya hambar, dingin.

'_Dino..' _pikirannya tak pernah terlepas dari seorang Dino Cavallone.

Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya, dan terkejut—dia, Dino Cavallone, ada di sampingnya. Segera ia bangkit dan bersiap dengan tonfanya, berusaha menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia terkejut.

"Mau apa kau disini?!" tanya Kyouya sinis—memulai aktingnya lagi—dengan tonfa di tangannya, siap menggigit mati orang didepannya.

"Ah.. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan baik." jawab Dino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"…" Hening.

"…" baik Dino maupun Kyouya hanya terdiam, menunggu reaksi satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Kyouya membuka mulut. "Oh." Hanya itu respon dari Kyouya.

"Yah, setidaknya aku pernah mengatakannya bukan? Apa yang ingin kulakukan bila berpisah dengan orang yang kukasihi.." ujar Dino lirih.

~Flashback~

"Ne, Kyouya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila seseorang meninggalkanmu?" tanya Dino disela-sela makan siangnya bersama Kyouya di atap Nami-chu.

"Tergantung." Jawab Kyouya singkat.

"Bila ia menghianatimu?"

"Akan kugigit sampai mati." Dino sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kyouya yang sadis.

"Walaupun ia orang yang sangat kau cintai?"

"Akan kugigit sampai mati lalu kukuliti dan kumultilasi sampai tak berbentuk. Apalagi ia orang yang sangat kucintai." Jawaban Kyouya terdengar tanpa ampun, membuat Dino merinding ketakutan membayangkan dirinya dikuliti lalu dimultilasi, setelah itu mungkin akan lebih buruk dari seonggok daging tak berbentuk. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Kyouya membalikkan pertanyaan itu kepada Dino yang segera kembali dari dunia khayalannya.

"Er, mungkin.. aku akan berterimakasih." Nah, kali ini Kyouya bingung dibuat Dino—tapi tentu saja ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun selain wajah datar nan tampannya itu.

"Buat apa?" ternyata Kyouya cukup kepo menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. *author ditonfa*

"Atas segala hal yang pernah diberikan—dan diajarkan padaku. Hari-hari, kenangan berharga, waktu, cinta, penghianatan, rasa sakit, semua—" Dino menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan "—karena itu, aku ingin mengatakan terimakasih. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada meminta maaf."

~End of Flashback~

".. Aku tidak mengingat hal konyol seperti itu." Ah. Lagi-lagi Kyouya berbohong untuk kesekian kalinya kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya, Dino cavallone.

"O-oh begitu. Yah, tak heran. Kau memang tidak pernah mengingat hal konyol—" Dino tertawa hambar untuk sesaat, dan sepertinya Dino menyadari sesuatu—menyadari sesuatu yang dilewatkan oleh Kyouya.

"hn. Lalu?" kini Kyouya mulai rileks dan berusaha untuk mengurangi sedikit kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Ah. Terimakasih untuk semua hal. Sampai kapanpun, kau—Hibari Kyouya tetap seseorang yang kucintai, selamanya. Aku serius." aku Dino jujur.

NYUT! Kali ini dada Kyouya terasa sakit—bukan karena penyakitnya, tetapi karena hal yang dikatakan Dino.

"tetapi aku sudah menyerah tentangmu. Karena itu, lanjutkanlah hidup tanpaku, Kyouya—" pinta Dino dengan senyumannya yang selalu ramah itu. "—diam" sebelum Dino sempat melanjutkan, Kyouya menggumamkan hal tak jelas.

"Maaf?"

"DIAM!" teriak Kyouya. Ia sudah sangat tak tahan dengan sikap Dino seolah-olah tidak ada yang berubah. "DIAMLAH! KAU—KAU TAHU APA TENTANG AKU?! Jangan pernah.. jangan pernah berkata hal yang tidak jelas.. CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT KAU PASTI AKAN MELUPAKANKU DAN MEMBENCIKU!" perkataan Kyouya ada benarnya. Ya, tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, bukan?

Dino menunduk mendengar perkataan Kyouya yang menusuk. Yeah, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hal itu benar-benar menyakiti Dino lebih daripada pernyataan putus Kyouya yang lalu.

Dan sekali lagi, hening mencekam diantara kedua pemuda yang sama-sama menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Maaf.."selang beberapa menit keheningan, Kyouya kembali menguasai dirinya dan meminta maaf untuk perkataannya tadi. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar marah—karena Dino mengatakan hal yang dibencinya. Bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Langitnya?

"Bukan salahmu." Jawab Dino pendek. Mereka sama-sama gusar dan gelisah. Yang satu dengan pikiran bahwa berpisah adalah yang terbaik, sedangkan satu lagi berfikir bahwa perpisahan bukanlah satu-satunya jalan.

"…" Kyouya benar-benar speechless saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Jarak diantara mereka sudah sangat lebar, seperti jurang. Sebenarnya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk berbaikan untuk selamanya—atau berpisah untuk selamanya.

"sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya bila kau lupa. Grazie, Hibari-san." Ucap Dino formal. Owari ka? Ya. Inilah akhirnya. Tak ada ikatan apapun lagi. Hanya kenalan, rekan kerja, orang asing.

"Selamat tinggal, selamanya." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Dino pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan seorang Hibari Kyouya sendirian.

"_**It begins with a goodbye. A blindingly white line, floating in the darkness,  
bringing your loneliness into radiance, is calling and guiding you and no one else."  
**_-oOo-

"Jadi Dino-san akan pulang ke Itali?" tanya cowok berambut caramel manis itu—Tsunayoshi Sawada ketika Dino mengunjunginya di ruangannya.

"Yah. Begitulah, Tsuna. Aku akan pulang besok pagi" Jawab Dino tersenyum. Ya, ia telah meninggalkan Itali selama 1 minggu dan sekarang ia harus kembali atau tugas yang menumpuk akan membunuhnya.

"Oh, begitu.." Tsuna terlihat kecewa. Jarang-jarang bisa menemui kakaknya ini. Tapi mau bilang apa? Dia tahu betul betapa beratnya menjadi seorang pemimpin keluarga mafia, terlebih bila keluarga itu keluarga besar seperti Cavallone.

"Ahaha. Jangan kecewa begitu, aku akan sesering mungkin ke Jepang mengunjungimu kok." Jelas Dino memberikan harapan kepada Tsuna.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Apalagi ada Hibari-san." Ucap Tsuna innocent, tapi menyakiti Dino. Lagi-lagi namanya disebut, pikir Dino.

"Ah, itu.." Dino sulit menjelaskannya kepada Tsuna, alhasil hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kalian sudah putus kan?" ujar sebuah suara. Lantas Dino dan Tsuna menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan sesosok pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam dan jangan lupakan topi feodoranya yang menghiasi sosoknya semakin sempurna diambang pintu—Reborn, tutor mereka.

"EH?! Benarkah itu?!" pekik Tsuna kaget. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka—Dino dan Kyouya—berakhir setelah 4 tahun.

"Yah, begitulah." Kata Dino sok tenang. Padahal dalam hati ia pun sangat tidak menyangka Kyouya akan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Sangat disayangkan. Semoga bisa move on ya.." kali ini Tsuna sok simpati—padahal jauh dalam relung hatinya ia sangat yakin dan berani bertaruh bahwa Dino tak mungkin move on. Gay gitu masa dapat cewe sih? Ah yang benar dong! *author dicambuk*

"Ehehe.. Akhir bulan ini aku akan menikah kok."

"HAH?!" nah lho, kali ini bukan cuma Tsuna yang kaget, bahkan Reborn pun terperangah! Masa sih habis putus langsung nikah? Jangan-jangan selama ini Dino selingkuh?! *author dicambuk—lagi*

"Padre dan Madre sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama. Bahkan minggu lalu kami sudah bertunangan." Setengah benar, setengah lagi bohong.

"hm.. Kyouya? Sedang apa?" timing yang sangat, sangat bagus! Saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Kyouya bahkan ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang pintu, dan pastinya karnivor itu mendengar semua hal! Oh Dino, mulai besok mungkin koran-koran akan memberitakan kematian seorang Don Cavallone karena ketahuan selingkuh—walau itu bohong sih—dan digigit sampai mati oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Kyouya berjalan mendekati Tsuna dengan tenang dan seperti biasa, dingin. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia Cuma menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat muda yang terlihat tebal.

"Laporan penyelidikan sudah selesai? Wao." Tsuna tampak kagum dengan cepatnya penyelidikan berjalan, padahal baru tadi pagi ia meminta Kyouya untuk memeriksanya. Sungguh perfeksionis.

Kyouya hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan—apabila ia tidak dihentikan oleh Reborn yang menarik lengannya—"Apa?" tanya Kyouya sinis.

"Kau pasti belum mendengar berita ini." Reborn berusaha membuat Kyouya untuk tetap tinggal dan mendengarkan 'berita menarik'. Reaksi Kyouya? Ia hanya mendengus pelan, menepis lengan Reborn dan kemudian bersandar pada salah satu pintu.

"Nah, kau bisa mulai, Dino." Ucap sang Hitman sadis.

"Eeh.. itu.." Dino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kufufufu.. ayolah Dino. Kau ingin menikah tanpa memberitahu sahabat baikmu sendiri? Sungguh kejam." Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan diselimuti kabut tipis dan setelah kabut itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, tampaklah sesosok pria tinggi dengan surai biru tua dan jangan lupakan nanas yang selalu menghiasi kepalanya. Nanas mesum a.k.a Mukuro Rokudou telah hadir dalam ruangan. *Author ditrident*

"Dino-san tega ya, masa bertunangan tidak bilang-bilang." Ujar Tsuna yang memasang wajah kecewa ditambah teary eyesnya yang bikin gemes. Dan sekarang Dino tersudut. 3 lawan 1, ditambah tatapan menusuk dan kehadiran Kyouya cukup membuatnya benar-benar bingung. Andai saja ia tidak berbohong bahwa ia telah tunangan, mungkin ia tak akan tersudut.

"oke, Padre dan Madre menyusun perjodohanku dengan seorang cewe yang aku sendiri tak tahu siapa namanya! Seingatku hanyalah 'Lee'. Dan ia merupakan seorang pemimpin mafia Aquamarine, mafia yang bergerak dibidang perairan. Intinya mereka seperti bajak laut yang memiliki lisensi resmi. Dan kami akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Begitulah. Puas?" jelas Dino panjang lebar.

"… dengan kata lain Kyo-chan ditelantarkan yaahh~" Mukuro mendekati Kyouya dan memeluknya tanpa ragu.

"…" sedangkan Kyouya yang dipeluk juga hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Mukuro memeluknya. Malah Kyouya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Mukuro dan hal itu membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu sedikit terkejut.

'_Hibari-san dan Mukuro-kun ingin membuat Dino cemburu ya.' _Pikir Tsuna sweatdropped

'_hmf. Dasar karnivore berbulu domba. Selingkuhannya banyak tuh. Apakah gua bisa jadi selingkuhannya?'_ pikiran Reborn yang satu ini benar-benar gila. Udah tua gitu masa niatnya sama anak muda sih.

'_kufufufu~ kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih.. udah lama gua pengen ama Kyo-chan tapi ada Dino. Lumayan lah.' _Nanas mesum yang satu ini emang ga bisa dibilang apa-apa. Jadi no comment dah.

Sedangkan Dino? Tersenyum kecut dan tampak jelas matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan. _'mungkin aku tak pernah mengenalnya.. tak pernah mengetahui siapa dirinya' _pikir Dino pesimis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan lagu yang berasal dari HP Tsuna. Segera Tsuna mengangkatnya setelah melihat _display_ nama di HP nya itu.

"Halo?"

"**Buonna sore, Tsunayoshi-kun." **Jawab suara diseberang

"GIOTTO?!" pekik Tsuna girang. Ia sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar dari kekasihnya itu—Giotto De Vongola, seorang dokter spesialis dalam yang sangat professional dan tenar, serta sangat sibuk. Wajar bila mereka jarang berhubungan satu sama lain.

"**ahaha. Apakah kau sungguh merindukanku, Tsunayoshi?" **

"SANGAT! Kapan kau pulang? Aku sangatt merindukanmu" Tsuna sekarang mulai melebay, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang masih ada dalam ruangannya.

"**Besok pagi aku sudah sampai di Namimori."**

"Eh?! Ke Namimori?!" Tsuna betul-betul tak dapat mempercayainya.

"**yap. Ada pasien disana." **

"Oh. Besok pagi yah.." Tsuna melirik kearah Dino dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia ingin mengantar Dino tetapi di sisi lain ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya—secepatnya.

"**kau tak suka?"**

"Bukan, hanya saja.." Tsuna terdiam sejenak.

"**ah. Sudah dulu ya. Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu saja. Ti amo, Tsunayoshi." **Dan telepon pun terputus.

"Sudahlah Tsuna, kau tak perlu mengantarku." Kata Dino seolah-olah mengerti maksud tatapan Tsuna. Daripada itu.. "Kyo—Hibari-san.." panggil Dino sejenak.

"…" tidak ada jawaban

"Hibari.." panggil Dino lagi.

"…" dan lagi-lagi tanpa jawaban.

"Ah.. begitu kah? Kau begitu membenciku ternyata.." Dino pun beranjak dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Reborn, Tsuna, Mukuro serta Hibari.

"Hm. Ada apa dengan dirinya?" tanya Reborn heran melihat tingkah Dino yang merajuk.

"Galau kali." Jawab Mukuro sekenanya.

"Hei, kenapa Hibari-san tidak menjawab?" tanya Tsuna takut-takut—takut bakal dikamikorosu karena salah nanya.

"Kufufufu.. Kyou-chan tertidur." Jelas Mukuro sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kyouya.

"HA?!" entah sudah berapa kali Tsuna dan Reborn terkejut, dan inilah hari yang disebut mungkin kiamat. He? Kiamat? Bayangin aja, Reborn yang biasanya stay cool masa bisa terkejut-kejut gitu. Something banget kan? *author ditembak*

"Kufufufu.. oke, pangeran ingin berdua dengan putri. Njaa ne, Tsunayoshi-kun." Dan setelah berpamitan, Mukuro pun beranjak pergi sambil menggendong Kyouya ala bridal style.

-TBC-

…. APAAN INI?! *guling-guling*

Kenapa ancur banget sih?! Maunya full angst malah.. T,T) hiksu.. *nangis di pojokan*

Oh ya, untuk saat ini slight 6918 dan 8018, G27 dulu ya, serta G27nya baru ditampilin di chap selanjutnya.

Etou, Alicia masih baru. Jadi butuh bimbingan dari senior-senior lainnya. Dan ini balasan untuk review nya::

**LalaNur Aprilia**** : ** arigatou untuk review nya. Iya maaf typo(s) masih bertebaran ( _ _)a saya rada kurang teliti QAQ jadi ga terlalu memperhatikan.. ini juga udah di update-kan? mungkin kurang berkesan karena di chapter ini angst kurang TAT. Tapi di chap selanjutnya akan diusahakan full angst kok.

**DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo**** : **arigatou untuk reviewnya. Ehehe, untuk kepastian Hibari akan mati atau engga silahkan ikuti terus fic ini XD. Pairing G27 ada kok, hanya aja untuk chapter ini Cuma sekilas. Chap depan akan diusahakan banyak adegan G27 nya.

Well, itu aja. RnR ya~! *maksa

sekedar informasi, untuk chap selanjutnya akan dimasukkan Song fic.

dan pastinya salah satu pairing ad yg mati/putus.

milih mana? XS, 8059, 10069, atau G27?


	3. Chapter 3 : Complicated

**STAR LIGHT**

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness**

Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Pairing: D18, 8018, G27, 8059, 2G (G x Giotto)

Disclaimer: nangis darah pun ga bakalan jadi milikku,KHR serta charactersnya selamanya tetap Amano Akira-sensei ( ;3;)

WARNING! Typo mungkin bertebaran :v, fic gaje, author newbie, harap maklum ( ;A;) rada OOC mungkin ._.)

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_**When your heart was betrayed by someone who means the world for you**_

"Giotto!" Giotto menoleh pada sosok pemuda berambut caramel yang memanggilnya dengan riang dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menjemputku, Tsunayoshi." Seraya mengelus lembut rambut Tsuna, Giotto menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Manis, lugu, cerah. Tidak pernah berubah sekalipun.

"Aku tak sabar menunggumu" ucap Tsuna tersipu malu. Aww, wajahnya sekarang makin imut dihias _blushing_ dari uke moe itu.

Tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Tsuna, Giotto merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Tsunayoshi kemudian berjalan kearah mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Giotto!" Tsuna meneriakkan nama Giotto dengan nada yang (menurut Giotto) sangat imut.

…

Dino menghela nafas berat. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya walau ia telah pulang ke Itali. Bahkan faktanya tumpukan kertas yang menggunung itu tidak tersentuh sekalipun.  
Pikirannya tak bisa fokus. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya hanya seseorang, Hibari Kyouya seorang. Terlintas lagi pemandangan ketika Mukuro Rokudo memeluk Kyouya didepannya, dengan santainya… ah, tidak. Bukan itu yang mengganggunya. Apa yang mengganggunya adalah apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya—ketika Yamamoto Takeshi mengecup Kyouya.

Ya. Kejadian itu, ia melihat semua dengan mata kepala sendiri. Ingin rasanya menerobos masuk dan mengatakan Kyouya miliknya, tapi…

Dia tidak berhak untuk hal itu lagi.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Dino menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk, menyamankan diri dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terbuai di alam mimpi.

* * *

"Giotto! Lari!" suaranya parau, meneriakkan namamu. Kakimu sudah tak sanggup lari lagi, tetapi satu hal yang kau ketahui, kau tak ingin dia meninggalkanmu. Tidak—kau sudahkehilangan banyak orang.

Suara besi beradu, suara tangisan memecah langit, jeritan memilukan—semuanya. Kau dapat mendengar itu semua dengan jelas. Bau darah segar, nafas tersengal memohon oksigen, mayat dimana-mana.

"Giotto!" lagi, kau mendengar suaranya memanggilmu, memastikanmu tetap aman. Kau menoleh, dan mendapati dirinya yang sedang menembaki pria-pria berbaju hitam yang mengejar kalian. Kakimu sakit, tetapi kau harus terus hidup. Pemandangan yang kau lihat sepanjang jalan membuatmu harus menahan muntah.

Suara tembakan bersahutan, bau mesiu bercampur bau karat. Ledakan dimana-mana, menyisakan puing-puing bangunan.

Sekali lagi kau menoleh, mengharapkan orang itu tetap ada, memastikannya tetap hidup dan mengikutimu.

Dan memang, ia tetap mengikutimu, tetap melindungimu, tetap ada…

Dia tersenyum padamu, dan hal itu membuatmu merasa tenang.

Jalan buntu didepan kalian. Dan Dia melihatmu cemas.

Tangannya terulur merengkuh wajahmu dan berbisik,

"Tenanglah, aku disini…" Dan kau tahu hal itu.

"Giotto…" Ia menatapmu dengan serius, dan kau menatapnya penuh cemas. Senyumnya kembali merekah dan iapun melanjutkan, "…Pergilah sekarang Giotto."

Kau mengerang pelan. Kau tahu bahwa tak mungkin kau bisa meninggalkannya seorang diri. Bagaimanapun,

Yang diincar adalah dirimu, bukan dirinya.

Dan kau tak pernah mengerti mengapa ia bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demimu.

"Tapi—" ia sadar bahwa akan ada interupsi darimu. Karena itu ia tidak membiarkanmu menyelesaikan kalimatmu.

Ia mengecupmu singkat. Lembut dan sekilas. Kemudian ia mengelus surai pirangmu.

"Aku akan pulang nanti malam…" Dan kau hanya bisa melihatnya berbalik menghadang orang-orang berpakaian hitam tersebut.

Dan suara tembakan adalah hal terakhir yang kau lihat.

* * *

Giotto tersentak. Hari masih gelap dan ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 03.00 pagi.

Ia mengucek matanya pelan sebelum menyadari bekas airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Mimpi itu…"

"Giotto-kun?" Giotto menoleh dan mendapati sosok kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak." Mendesah pendek, "Aku tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi-kun. Maaf membangunkanmu"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan sebelum menyunggingkan senyum _angelic_-nya, berharap hal itu membuat Giotto tenang. "Kau benar-benar tak apa? Kau menangis…"

"Aku baik-baik saja..." katanya membalas senyuman Tsuna. "Hanya mengalami mimpi buruk…"

* * *

Dino menggeliat pelan. Ia bisa merasakan sakit di punggung serta lehernya. Well, ia membuat catatan di dalam otaknya untuk tidak pernah tidur di kursi kerja lagi.

Masih pukul 04.00 pagi. Tapi bagi Dino itu sudah siang. Salahkan dirinya yang tertidur saat seharusnya ia mengerjakan lembar tugasnya.

Lembar tugas yang menggunung. Musuh semua CEO perusahaan. Dan ia yakin lembaran ini tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Selesai 500 masuk 1000. Ia salut melihat Tsuna yang lebih muda darinya dapat menyelesaikan semua tugasnya walaupun Vongola merupakan perusahaan multi yang paling terkemuka di dunia.

Ah, oke lah.. walau dibilang CEO pun, sebenarnya itu hanya kedok. Mereka pengendali dunia bisnis permukaan sekaligus bisnis gelap. Mafia. Dan itu artinya tugas CEO bertambah 2x lipat.

Ia menghela nafas pendek. Mungkin ia harus menyerahkan penghargaan kepada Romario yang begitu sabar menghadapinya. Dan mungkin ia juga harus mulai meniru sikap Kyouya yang disiplin dan bertanggung jawab.

… Ah. Kyouya lagi. Ia sebenarnya lelah memikirkan diri Kyouya. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia tak bisa melupakan seorang Hibari Kyouya, bahkan walau hanya sedetik pun.

'Ah tidak! Lupakan dia Dino! Kau harus mulai mengerjakan tugasmu sekarang…' sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

Tetapi memberi sugesti pada diri sendiri itu adalah ide yang buruk. Semakin keras ia berfikir untuk melupakannya, semakin ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan.

Dan hasilnya? Pikirannya malah dipenuhi oleh Kyouya dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Ia bahkan lupa caranya berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan.

Tidak, ia tidak lupa. Hanya saja alasan itu menghilang, alasannya untuk berkonsentrasi.

Yup, dia bisa berkonsentrasi selama ini hanya karena satu hal.

Pikirannya untuk menemui Kyouya secepat mungkin.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Ia tidak bisa lagi menemui Kyouya, ia tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari tonfa Kyouya.

"Hahaha…" Dino menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang begitu kosong, dirinya yang begitu tak bersemangat.

Dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

BRAK! Ia menggebrak mejanya, membiarkan tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi awalnya menjadi berserakan di ruang kerjanya. Persetan dengan kertas-kertas tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang Dino Cavallone bergalau ria.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Suara pintu diketuk. Dino mengerang pelan. Oh, siapa yang berani mengganggu Don Cavallone yang sedang galau itu? sepagi ini?

KNOCK! KNOCK! Kedua kaliya pintu diketuk. Mau tak mau Dino mempersilahkan siapapun yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut masuk tanpa menunjukkan sikap sopan sekalipun. Ia bisa berbuat apapun yang ia mau bila ia menginginkannya.

"Ck. Kasihan Romario." Suara familiar yang rerdengar membuat Dino mendongak dan menemukan Alfonso Cavallone yang sedang mengutipi kertas-kertas di lantai.

"Fratello?" Dino membulatkan matanya. Oh Tuhan, ia hanya bisa berharap kakaknya itu tidak berbuat macam-macam ketika ia sedang galau begini.

"Kau tahu, Dino? Kau boleh saja bergalau tapi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Bukannya pekerjaanmu sudah dibantu oleh Romario?" Ujar Alfonso (sok) bijak.

"Geez. Persetan dengan kertas-kertas itu. tak pernah ada habisnya." Sungut Dino kesal. 'Ini orang baru datang juga udah sok ngasih ceramah,' Batin Dino.

"Ayolah. Kapan kau jadi begini? Diputusi oleh cowo karnivor itu? gak heran sih." Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Dino. 'sabar Dino, sabar..' ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Cowo karnivor itu apa bagusnya sih." Satu lagi perempatan muncul. 'Dia kakakmu Dino, tahan. Tahan..' masih sabar mensugesti diri sendiri.

"Cowo gituan banyak di dunia ini…" kali ini bukan hanya satu tetapi 2 perempatan bertambah.

"Alfonso.." akhirnya Dino membuka mulutnya. Berbagai kata-kata nista telah siap untuk dilontarkan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Hm?" Alfonso hanya menatap Dino dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Seandainya saja ia bukan kakak Dino, mungkin Dino sudah membunuhnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Silahkan menjelek-jelekkan aku yang ceroboh dan tak berguna tapi ganteng ini, dan tolong jangan katakan apapun tentang Kyouya."

Alfonso menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati reaksi tersebut dari adiknya. "Kau masih cinta padanya?"

"Tidak—" Dino menarik nafas sejenak, "—Hanya saja aku tak ingin teringat dirinya lagi." Well. Semuanya bohong. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Kyouya.

"Lalu kenapa ragu menikahi Fay?" kata-kata Alfonso sukses membuat kesabaran Dino runtuh.

"Al—" sebuah map mendarat di wajah Dino. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Alfonso. Dan map itu juga sukses menginterupsi semua kata-kata nista yang sudah siap dilontarkan Dino.

"Kau menyedihkan. Kau bahkan tak berhak menjadi suami Fay bila kau bersikap lemah begini. Bahkan kujamin si karnivor itu tak sudi melihatmu seperti ini."

* * *

Tsuna mendesah pelan. Tangan mungilnya masih sibuk memeriksa dan memparaf semua lembaran kertas di mejanya. Well, walaupun lembaran itu tak pernah ada habisnya, tetap saja Tsuna tak mau Reborn memakinya lagi.

Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Reborn. Karena Reborn lah ia bisa mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya mustahil untuknya. Well, dan berkat ketakutannya pada Reborn, ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik walaupun pikirannya kacau.

Ia mencemaskan Giotto…

"Giotto, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" gumamnya lirih.

* * *

Alfonso berjalan menyusuri lorong sempit itu, matanya menjelajahi lorong tersebut. Berusaha menemukan sosok pria berambut merah.

Tapi alih-alih menemukan sosok pria tersebut, yang ia lihat adalah sosok pria berambut perak berpakaian Interpol yang sedang bermain dengan borgol ditangannya.

"Alaude?!" Alfonso terlihat kaget. Begitu juga Alaude.

"… " satu hal dalam pikiran Alaude, ia pasti akan menghajar orang yang menugaskannya kesini.

* * *

Suasana rumah sakit Namimori terbilang lumayan sepi. Dan Giotto sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa fasilitas rumah sakit ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah sakit tempatnya di Itali. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa rumah sakit di kota kecil ini memiliki berbagai peralatan canggih?

Giotto melangkahkan kakinya menjelajahi rumah sakit yang tidak terduga ini. Paling tidak ia harus bisa mengenali rumah sakit ini sebelum mengenali pasien-pasiennya. Bodoh rasanya bila ia dipanggil saat darurat dan ia tersesat di rumah sakit yang terbilang lumayan besar.

Matanya menangkap sosok pria berpakaian dokter dengan hitam berantakan yang sedang berbincang dengan dokter lainnya. Ragu tetapi penasaran, ia pun mendatangi pria tersebut.

"Shamal?" Giotto memastikan.

Pria itu menoleh. Ah, dia memang Shamal. "Yow Giotto." Sapa Shamal. Giotto menyadari dokter lainnya,

"Verde?" dan Verde hanya menatapnya kemudian berlalu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Giotto penasaran.

"E-eh, itu…" Shamal menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Oke, Giotto pun menganggap bahwa hal itu rahasia yang tidak bisa diketahuinya sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia bisa dibilang dokter baru disini.

"Ah. Aku mengerti." Dan Shamal menarik nafas lega mendengarnya.

* * *

Kyouya berdecak kesal. Ia berniat menghabiskan waktunya untuk focus bekerja, tapi batuk disertai darah membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Alhasil disinilah dia, di depan wastafel, kembali mencuci jejak darah di tangannya.

"Kuso.." Kyouya meraih pisau yang ada di dekatnya dan mengarahkannya ke nadi pergelangan tangannya.

Dan ia pasti akan memotongnya tanpa ragu

Bila tidak ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

"Kyouya…"

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai! Ini chapter emang dibuat gantung banget. Salahkan author ini yang emang mau buat gantung.

Kuroko: ==" dasar author gaje. Bilang aja gak ada ide buat lanjutin.

Alicia: lho elu kok ada disini... … Gue lagi banyak ide! Banget~

Kuroko: halah. Tapi gatau gimana nuanginnya. Sama aja.

Alicia: *mojok*

Kuroko: Lagipula kenapa ini chap yang harusnya jadi spoiler untuk chap selanjutnya dan komplikasi pair lainnya malah paling pendek?

Alicia: =_= tapi buatnya paling lama lho.. yang lain cuma 1 minggu ini sampe 1 bulan..

Kuroko: deritamu

O-oke, mari kita skip convo kakak adik gaje tersebut dan balas reviewnya. (Makasih banget yg udh mau review XD)

**LalaNur Aprilia** Ahaha. ini kan enggak Family lagi :DD udh diganti~ semoga suka ya.. maaf lama apdet.

**DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo**Kufufu~ salah. Goku itu kekasihnya Yama .. jadi Yama seperti two-timing gitu XD

Ahaha, tenang aja.. pair 6918 cuma selingan aja kok. rencananya buat All18 tapi ujung" nya ke D18 juga kok ..

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**sumbangkan review kalian di kotak review bila berkenan QwQ **

**Arigatou **


End file.
